I'll be Home for Christmas
by Franada lover
Summary: Antonio promised he'd be home for Christmas Day but where is he! Warnings: yaoi Spamano SpainXRomano AntonioXLovino


I'll be Home for Christmas

"Hey! Lovi!" Antonio practically screamed into the phone as I answered his call. "Bastard stop calling me that! What the hell do you want?!"

I snapped.

"We'll I just wanted you to know that my plane's leaving tonight. I'll be home for Christmas!"

"Like I care," I lied, "You can stay over there for all I care!" I didn't really mean it, and I'm sure he knew I didn't. I really didn't want to be alone on Christmas, and I certainly didn't want to be without him. Me and Antonio had been going out for three months now and what could I say, he grew on me. Not to say he wasn't still a bastard.

"Oh Lovi, come on stop being such a grump! It's Christmas Eve!"

"Whatever bastard!"

"Well I have to finish packing! I miss you Lovi! ill be home soon and we can sip hot coco together and snuggle!"

"Why would I want to to do that?"

Although that did actually sound pretty nice.

"Love you Lovi!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Whatever.." I grumbled as I hung up, that bastard was always so happy and cheerful something I secretly admired about him. Looking at the clock I found it was 11:30, time had gone by so fast with my little brother coming over earlier with his new boyfriend Ludwig. And now here I was alone again, left alone to sleep in Antonio and I's big bed. Sighing I picked myself up off the ground and walked to my bedroom taking one last look back at the Christmas tree lit with colorful lights and small decorations. I giggled to myself remembering Antonio trying to put the star on top, he had nearly knocked the whole tree over. I smiled and turned off the lights and climbed into the bed, snuggling myself into the warm blankets and closing my eyes. Knowing tomorrow I would see Antonio again.

The next morning I opened my eyes expecting to find Antonio laying next to me. Instead I found an empty bed with scattered bedding. I'll admit I was a little disappointed but maybe he was waiting by the tree waiting for me. I put on my scowl and got ready to greet Antonio as I walked out into the living room. I found it empty too, now I found myself actually a little upset.

"Antonio?" I looked around the whole house not finding him. I was alone, "He promised..." I felt small tears fight their way to my eyes but I shook my head and closed my eyes. "S-Stupid Bastard! F-Fine I don't need him! He's probably out with his damn friends! Then he'll be home later tonight!" I clenched my fists and looked down, I knew he had to be home sometime today.

As the day went on there was no knock at the door, no voice saying, "Lovi Im home!" I had nothing to do but sit on the couch and wrap myself up in a blanket hoping that Antonio might walk in. But now it was dark outside, the moon was high in the sky and the snow fell softly to the ground. It was 11:50, I felt tears come to my eyes he had broken his promise. He wasn't going to be home, I had spent all day alone waiting for him! "B-Bastard!" I yelled as tears began to stream down my cheeks, this time I wasn't fighting them. Here I was Christmas night alone, in pyjamas, hugging my knees sobbing. This was the worst Christmas ever!

I was so busy sobbing that I hadn't even heard the door open and close again, I hadn't heard the soft foot steps coming over my way either. It wasn't until I felt the strong arms around my shoulders that I had noticed another persons presence. Looking up with tear filled eyes I saw Antonio's smiling face, his cheeks and nose were pink from the cold. "A-Antonio?" I managed to sob out. "I told you I'd be home! It's a little later then I wanted it to be, but my flight was delayed and traffic was a pain, and Im sorry Lovi! I can't even-"

"Antonio just shut up!" I cut him off and turned around hugging him tightly as I cried softly into his chest. "Merry Christmas Lovi." I heard the Spanish voice in my ear. "Merry Christmas Bastard." I mumbled into Antonio's chest. This was the best Christmas ever just because I had him at my side.


End file.
